1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to circuit design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for generating electrical rule file for circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a designer who designs a circuit board, usually designs a circuit diagram of the circuit board by using a computerized drawing application, and then imports the circuit diagram into a wiring application to set electrical rules for components included in the circuit diagram. However, if the circuit diagram is copied to design other circuit boards, the designer needs to set new electrical rules for the circuit diagram.
Though the electrical rules can be set by using the drawing application, however, because the drawing application is not programmed specially for setting electrical rules for circuit diagram, if the designer uses the drawing application to set electrical rules, mistakes may occur and additional cost may be incurred. What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device and a method to set electrical rules for the circuit board.